Thinking of You
by t3rrorkn1ght
Summary: Gakupo has Kaito held captive til he figures out why he thinks about bluehead
1. Chapter 1

_Why was it you?_  
_Why did it have to be you?_

I ask myself that question everyday...and it's started to piss me off.

_What is it about you?_  
_Why a man of all things?_

I turn to you, you are still a sleep. Your blue hair is covering your face. You seem so peaceful and for some reason I'm happy you are.

A knock at the door, it must be your sister. I got up and walked to the door. She was crying and hysterically saying you're missing and no one has seen you. I tell her it's okay that you'll turn up. After a while I tell her she has to leave because I have to go to work. She does thanking me for my help.

I walk back to the room and saw you. You're awake I can see the fear in your eyes.

"What's wrong Kaito?" I slip the gag off your mouth.

"Ga-Gakupo, please let me go…" you didn't yell this time.

"Why do you want to leave Kaito?" I kissed your lips.

"Gakupo, stop you have to let me go. You can't keep me here." You're yelling.

I placed the gag back on and tell you what I told you the first time you woke up... tied up to the bedpost.

"Kaito, I'm going to keep you 'til I find out why I can't stop thinking of you."

I smile softly at you.

You just stare at me in horror.

**Another story... that is not the chapter stories i have to ... **

**Anyway, Gakupo and Kaito are not mine. Please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaito's POV**

Gakupo stared at me his gaze frightening me. _Why was he doing this?_

...To see why I was always on his mind... _what does that even mean?_

He climbed onto the bed, crawling towards me. It scared me... how completely out of his mind he was.

"Kaito," he said placing his hand on my cheek. "Do you really love Meiko?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Of course... I mumbled through the gag. He seemed to understand because his expression suddenly turned as well as the atmosphere.

"What a shamed," he said settling down next to me.

What do you mean? I mumbled. He turned to me, and smiled softly. I didn't like that smile, anymore.

"You want to know why, right?"

I nodded my head. _Yes__,_ _I_ _want to know._

"She's been cheating on you with Kiyoteru," he stared wanting for me to react.

I felt my eyes widen. Meiko wouldn't do that, I tried to say.

"Why do you think she hasn't bothered to look for you?"

You're a liar.

"I'm not lying to you... why would I need to lie to you? I mean... what exactly would I get out of it?" Gakupo said quite sure of himself.

Me...

"I told you I would let you go when I found out exactly why you I was thinking of you."

_That means he- Meiko is with Kiyoteru._ I felt tears beginning to well up. I tried to hold them back. But it was no use. Gakupo seemed to know what was about to happen because he began to brush my hair lightly.

After that I began to doze off... eventually losing the will to stay awake.

**Gakupo's POV**

Kaito fell asleep. He looked like he always did... _an angel._

I wanted to kiss him, although, l'd be lying to myself. I wanted to do more than just kiss him.

Did I really want to take advantage of vulnerable Kaito? _Yes,_ _I really do._

I was about to kiss him when knocks started at the front door.

l sighed, not all pleased with the interruption.

I closed the bedroom door, remembering to lock it. Then walked to the door and flung it open.

It was Cecil... Kaito's best friend and my competition...well, hardly.

"Gakupo, I came to see if you would help with the search? 'Cause it seems like you were right about Meiko. She was cheating." He was slightly cute when he was in a gloomy mood. Can't be good when you say something like that about your competition?

"Not my problem... you choose not to believe me..." I crossed my arms, "Did she tell you?"

He shook his head, "she was in a make out session with Kiyoteru."

Well now, I had actual proof.

"Well then, let's go look for our missing blue-head."

**So my sister convinced me to add more to this story. So this is chapter 1... the other being the prologue... only because I had to change point's of views.**

**Alright so I don't own vocaloid but do own Cecil and the plot. **

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
